stellarus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Allied Mellonite Shoughanate
'The Allied Mellonite Shoughanate, '''known often as the Shoughanate ior the Mellonites, is a post-exodus human nation which formed in the stars after the conquest of Sol by the autocratic party which sought human supremacy and imperialism. Like other exodus states the Mellonites embarked as a large fleet formed from a collection of countries, specifically a pact of East Asian states and the Pacific West of the former United States. The Mellonites hail from the planet ''Shoughan, earning their human sub-species name not from the world but from the mega corporation which helped drive the exodus forward, Mellonic Future Technologies. Mellonites are known for being a relatively successful image of a digital state, often being cited by artists and intellectuals alike as the living embodiment of a "Cyberpunk" reality. For the most part the Mellonites stay out of trouble and try to avoid conflict and diplomatic crisis; However this doesn't exempt them from taking drastic action when believing themselves or those they care about under fire. The Shoughanate has been the site of many major cultural impacts, such as entertainment technology crazes and even spectacular events which have caused great galaxy wide concern, such as the Angel's Stone ''incident. The Mellonites are credited with showing little sign of desiring a liberation of Earth, despite having entered combat with Earth a multitude of times since their exodus. History The Great Exodus has begun, and like so many others an alliance of nations (and corporate entities) came together for the singular goal of escape. The Mellonites banded together at first as a cooperative pact of East Asian states, however they truly began to take steps forward when Mellonic Future Technologies stepped forward and signed on with the alliance. The Mellonic Corporation was an exotic technology company which held high power over the US West Coast states, so much so to the point of practically operating as an autonomous entity. As an entity, the Mellonic Corporation decided it would be the best choice to invest their interests with the East Asian Alliance, seeing it as a more favorable deal for them compared to others presented, or going out alone. So when it came time to leave, the Exodus Fleet was ready, entirely produced by mass manufacturing and technological ascendancy from the Mellonic Corporation, backed up by the resources of the East Asian Alliance (most notably Japan and China). Interestingly enough, the majority of the alliance population moved were able to be evacuated efficiently and comfortably, again credited to the Mellonic Corporation. Once having left Sol, the nations of the pact began to undertake changes in their leadership. The fleet was originally operated by a council, each member representing their nations people respectively, however problems began to arise when after years of travel the morale aboard the ships began to decline. With sinking morale, more and more representatives began to allocate control over to the corporation they were working with to mass produce entertainment technologies in flight and also to help maintain the population of the fleet. Because of the sudden melding between government control and corporate control in these national populations, the loyalties of the people and the cultural attachments began to experience severe shifts to the benefit of the corporation and digitalization. However, the more a nation's government allocated to the Mellonic Corporation, the happier the people seemed to become, thus more cooperative and loyal. With the people now experiencing change in ideals, culture, tradition, loyalty and lifestyle; Many of the governments signed onto the pact began to host discussion of complete unification, to establish a method of governing where all could be represented. The solution was a turn to old world governing styles, specifically imperialism and the idea of a secondary elected leader to act as a secondary dictator for life. What this spawned was the idea of an imperial family (created from the bloodlines of all the nations leaders over time, finally leading to a complete represented imperial family for all the peoples to look to), holding power over some government affairs but moreover handing control over to a corporate dictator who would guide most national affairs. To balance this out, the people would choose a dictator who was apart of a selection of possible leaders, chosen by the Imperial Family. In 2165 AD the fleet managed to locate a continental world, like earth, and dubbed it ''Shoughan, ''after the ship which located it. Similar to the tactics of the ''New Commonwealth, the Mellonic fleet was greatly dismantled and many of the parts used to begin setting up the foundation for urban-industrial centers. This was coordinated and put into motion with great effect. By 2180 AD the symbolic sights of the Mellonite state began to take shape. Massive cities, cybernetic culture crazes, boundless technology, cybernetic augments and other cyber trends took the place of the former cultures (though many aspects and traditions of the old terran cultures remained). By 2200 AD the Mellonites were ready as a planet, as a civilization, to make the leap into space again. UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society Pulling traits from their cultural roots as well as corporate ones, the Mellonites are a cybernetic society which revolve around a technological setting, with much of their culture focused on the progression of one's technological gains (the term gains coming in many different forms). Many like to dub the Mellonites as the perfect embodiment of a cyberpunk civilization, a term of which the Mellonites often like to use themselves for either the appeal or the tourist benefits it carries. Pop culture in Mellonite society which originates in the digital world often bleeds into the day to day culture, leading to an ever-shifting society. With the obsession with cybernetics, much of the culture has been found to be unnatural in the eyes of those who are technophobic or religious. However to the rest of the galaxy, the Mellonites have been essential to the interfacing between biology and machinery, and are especially progressive with this for the common peoples of their Shoughanate. Government The Mellonites work as an Allied Shoughanate. The Shoughanate as a government is under the control of two entities, that being the Imperial Family (figureheads of unity and possessors of minor government control) and a supreme dictator (until elder age) known as the Shoughan. The Shoughans are chosen by Mellonic Corporate entities who have been hand picked by the Imperial Family, leaving the rest up to public vote on who they believe would lead the nation best in securing both internal and military interests. The term Shoughan and Shoughanate comes from the world itself (which was in turn named after the ship Shoughan), as well as old earth naming styles in relation to Khanate and Shogunate. In the end, the Shoughanate stands as the ruling name for the government over Shoughan, allocated out to the Imperial Family, Shoughan themselves and the people who choose their Shoughan. Relation to Aliens The Mellonites are more than happy to converse and work with alien powers, an interest in aliens as races and cultures being an inherent trait in their own society. This has allowed for relations between the Shoughanate and other powers to be some of the smoothest, however the Mellonites will actively work to avoid powers that they feel are threatening galactic stability. In Mellonite society there are not many aliens present as living citizens of the Shoughanate; This is likely due to how hard it is to go from the organized realm of another culture and suddenly convert into the active and wild lifestyle of a Mellonite. Despite this, alien tourism is very popular, making seeing aliens an active and common ordeal in the Shoughanate. Religion and Traditions Religion plays a minor role in Mellonite society, with many simply remaining indifferent on such topics; However many of the old East Asian Terran religions have managed to survive and remain active within small clusters of Shoughanate society. Interestingly enough, while not being a religious population, many of the religious practices and traditions which exist within traditional East Asian faiths have bled into active traditions and holidays because of how popular they are with the population; Some traditions have even been influenced by cybernetics and updated as such to keep pace with the cyberpunk culture. Homeworld Shoughan, local to the Neon star, was once a continental paradise; However as it stands now the planet has been stripped down to a city world which is covered in cybernetics, the few vestiges of natural life being preserved in scattered and costly environmental enclosures where the industrious Shoughanate hasn't polluted as of yet. With much of the planet turned to city, one is more familiar to the touch of metal than to the touch of soil. Mellonite Technology The Mellonites are known for their cybernetics more than anything else. So well known is this technology that it defines their entire society as a whole, all originating from the Mellonic Future Technologies Corporation. These cybernetic technologies have given birth to massive online public databanks, biomechanical augmentation and a highly technologically adept population. The Mellonites are often dubbed as being the most advanced cybernetic users in the galaxy, especially at the rate of which they can infuse their technology with themselves, or replace themselves with it.Category:Factions